


Rare Chances

by Merfilly



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita reflects on her situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caia (Caius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



There wasn't a summer vacation or weekends saving the world anymore. Anita could still feel all her power within, felt the need to do the right thing, but she had a greater responsibility now. As a child, she knew to honor her parents. As a daughter, she felt she owed them.

As their caretaker, though, Anita could only love the pair, and try to help them be the people she remembered. She lounged on the floor, watching Dad toddle, while Mom banged enthusiastically on her toy piano that Tim had sent. It might not be conventional, and some might resent the 'trap' of mothering their own parents, but Anita was patient.

How many people, after all, got to see the innocence of their parents, unburdened by the cares of the years?


End file.
